goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie gets Kosta Karatzovalis arrested and gets grounded
Rosie gets Kosta Karatzovalis arrested and gets grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 12th 2016 Cast * Kidaroo as Cop * Dallas as Officer Hanks Transcript Rosie: Man, I hate Kosta Karatzovalis, because he made grounded videos out of me, except for Caillou! But what should Rosie do! I got it? I will get Kosta Karatzovalis arrested with this soda! (Rosie puts down the soda and runs away) (Kosta Karatzovalis walks by) Kosta: Hey, who litter that soda! (The Police car arrives) Cop: You are under arrest for littering that soda! Kosta: But I didn't doing, it was someone else? Cop: I don't care, get in the police car now! You are going to jail for a long (x6) time! Text: In Jail Cop: Now is your cell, go there now! (The Cop shuts the cell) Kosta: Why did I got arrest! Wait a Goddamn minute, it was Rosie Anderson, that ginger brat just got me arrest, I better tell my Mom and Dad! Kosta's Dad: Hello! Kosta: Dad, it's me! Rosie Anderson got me arrested? Kosta's Dad: Oh, OK, I will called her parents, so you can bail you out! Kosta: Thanks Dad, Bye! Officer Hanks, please come here! Officer Hanks: Kosta, what are you doing here in that cell! Kosta: Rosie Anderson got me arrested for littering! Officer Hanks: OK, I will ask him! Officer Kidaroo, Kosta it's not the one who got arrested, it was Rosie Anderson! Cop: OK, Kosta Karatzovalis is now free on bail! (The Cop opens the cell) Kosta: Finally, I am free, now to go home and get my revenge on Rosie! (At the Anderson house) Rosie: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Rosie got Kosta Karatzovalis arrested! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Boris: Rosie, Get downstairs now! Rosie: Oh No! Boris: Rosie, I just got a called from Kosta's Parents that you got him arrested! Doris: It this true? Rosie: Um (x4)! OK, Rosie did it, Rosie get Kosta Karatzovalis arrested! Doris: Oh (x45)! Rosie, how dare you get Kosta Karatzovalis arrested, he is one of our closed friends! Boris: That's it, you are grounded (x8). 10 thousand years! Go to your room now while we will the Metal Punks to teach your lesson! Rosie: (running upstairs replying) Oh Not, Not the Metal Punks! (25 minutes later) Kosta Karatzovalis: Rosie, how dare you got me arrested while I was about to enter the Grocery store! That's it, your grounded (x9) for life! Ken the Emo: And for punishments, there will be no more baby shows, No more Barney, No more The Wiggles, no more watching the Save-Ums, no Teletubbies, no more educational video games, no breakfast, no computer, no toys, no doll and further more! Eric: But the only shows you are, Lloyd in Space, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, American Dragon: Jake Long, Lilo & Stitich, Recess, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Kim Possible, Rugrats, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys and many more non-baby shows! Paul: But you will be forced to playing action and adventure video games like, Alien Shooter, Legacy of Kain, Jack Keane, Tomb Raider, MegaRace, Abyss Odyssey, Zeno Clash, Overclocked: A History of Violence, The Moment of Silence, King Kong: The Game and many more! Joey: But you won't be wearing nappies forever! You can't take a pee pee's poo poo in your jocks and not going to the toilet! Brian: Plus, you will be forced to have Punishments in your life non-stop! Salli: And Finally, you'll be eat are fruits and vegetables for the rest of your life, for breakfast meals! Rosie: Wait, where's David the Screamo? Kosta Karatzovalis: David is not here, because he's out with his girlfriend at the bar! But he can't make it on time, end of story! Boris: I agree with the Metal Punks! Now start watching those prime time shows, or otherwise it will be Punishment Day! Rosie: (Baby crying sound effect) Category:Series based on The Metal Punk's spin-offs Category:All Rosie deserves Category:Rosie gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:2016 videos